Looney Tunes
is an American animated slapstick comedy television series based on the /'' '' franchise, being developed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. It was produced by Warner Bros. Animation and it aired on Cartoon Network from March TBDth, 2006 until December TBDth, 2010. Synopsis The Looney Tunes gang is back with new shenanigans and have some new adventures throughout Acme Acres. Characters Main *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Joe Alaskey) - a mischievous rabbit/hare who TBD. *'Lola Bunny' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Joe Alaskey) - TBD *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD *'Sylvester Pussycat' (also voiced by Joe Alaskey) - TBD *'Tweety Bird' (also voiced by Joe Alaskey) - TBD *'Foghorn Leghorn' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD Supporting *'Petunia Pig' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Granny' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Hector the Bulldog' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Speedy Gonzales' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'The Tasmanian Devil' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Wile E. Coyote' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'The Road Runner' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Pepé Le Pew' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Penelope Pussycat' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Barnyard Dawg' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Henery Hawk' (also voiced by Joe Alaskey) - TBD *'Miss Prissy' (voiced by Jill Talley) - TBD *'Mac and Tosh Gopher' (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell, respectively) - TBD *'Ralph Wolf and Sam Sheepdog' (voiced by TBD and TBD, respectively) - TBD *'Pete Puma' (voiced by ) - TBD *'The Three Bears', consisting of: **'Henry Bear' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD **'Mama Bear' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD **'Junior Bear' (also voiced by ) - TBD *'Breaky Buzzard' (also voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Hugo the Abominable Snowman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Cool Cat' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD Antagonists *'Elmer Fudd' (voiced by Billy West) - a rather naïve and stupid hunter who spends most of his life trying to hunt either Bugs or Daffy, usually ending up in TBD. **'Rose and Violet' (voiced by Andrea Baker and Mae Whitman, respectively) - TBD *'Yosemite Sam' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Marvin the Martian' (also voiced by Joe Alaskey) - TBD **'K-9' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Witch Hazel' (also voiced by ) - TBD *'Cecil Turtle' (also voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Rocky and Mugsy' (voiced by Jeff Bennett and Bill Fagerbakke, respectively) - TBD *'Nasty Canasta' (voiced by Dave Boat) - TBD *'The Crusher' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Von Vultur' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Schultz' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Dr. Franz von Psycho' (voiced by Tim Curry) - a German-accented mad scientist who TBD. **'Gossamer' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'The Shropshire Slasher' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Colonel Rimfire' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Episodes See List of Looney Tunes & Co. episodes. Trivia *This one of the few last occasions where Joe Alaskey voices most of his Looney Tunes characters. *This is the first occasion where Speedy Gonzales is voiced by someone of Hispanic origin. Category:American animated television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Looney Tunes Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2006 Category:2010 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas